Respect Your Hokage
by nomzalot
Summary: It was too bright and too early for the birds to be chirping away outside. In this moment though, Sasuke didn't care. The only thing he cared about was the fact that he could not feel his arm, and that there was no way he would ruin this moment. Warnings: implied mpreg, sasunaru, drabbles
1. Chapter 1

It was bright, too bright, and too damn early for the birds to be making as much noise as they were. Sasuke's left eye opened slowly, than the other, and the two blinked uncertainly. It was the same every day. He would wake up with the first rays of sunshine that shone through the curtains, and lay in bed re-evaluating his life up to this point. He was moving to get up when he realized there was a weight on his arm. He looked over to his left and saw a mop of blonde hair poking out through the covers and it was then Sasuke noticed what had woke him up.

'Ugh, Naruto… My arm is dead...'

He tried pulling it out from under the blondes neck but could only grimace when Naruto shifted closer. 'Damn it.' He thought to himself. 'Fine.' He threw his other arm around Naruto's waist and rested a hand on his swollen belly where their daughter was awake and ready to play. His heart warmed at the thought that he finally would be able to have his own family again and give Naruto a family of his own.

He softly whispered at the growing baby, happy at the fact that Naruto was a hard sleeper. "Hey Itaiya… I can't wait for you to be born. I am going to spoil you so much. Did you know you were named after two very important people?" He stroked Naruto's belly while he spoke. "Itachi my big brother and Naruto's mentor Jiraiya. You will grow up to be so strong baby girl."

A deep chuckle floated into Sasuke's ear and Naruto's shoulders were shaking as he laughed. "Oi Sasuke, I knew you were happy but I didn't know you were that happy!" Blue eyes stared up at him full of amusement.

"...How long were you listening..?"

"Well, I'm not the Hokage for nothing," he scoffed and placed a hand over Sasuke's. "She's kicking. I think she likes when you talk to her." He grinned brightly and Sasuke was amazed at the powerful kicks Itaiya was making. He hugged Naruto closer, trying to fight down the blush that was creeping over his neck and cheeks.

"Shut up dobe."

"Bite me teme." They smiled at each other fondly before Naruto made an effort to get up. Sasuke helped him to sit up and rubbed his lower back as Naruto stood. He stretched his arms over his head and yawned. "Mmmm I could go for some ramen right about you know? Like some pork ramen in miso broth.." He trailed off with a faraway look in his eyes, hands soothing his stomach absent mindedly.

Sasuke got out of bed as well and shook his head with a sigh. "Tsunade said no ramen until after the baby was born. Honestly Naru-chan we go through this every day."

Naruto growled. "Don't call me Naru-chan!" He frowned, then with a smirk added, "Respect your hokage."

Sasuke laughed and walked up to Naruto and took his hips in his hands. "I would if it wasn't for the fact that I'm the one fucking the hokage." He smirked as Naruto stared at him with wide eyes. "So, eggs for breakfast?" Without any more words, he kissed his blonde lover on the lips softly and walked away to make his breakfast.

Naruto stood for a moment, processing what Sasuke had said. When he realized it, his face turned hotter. "SASUKE YOU'RE SUCH A BASTARD!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Sassssssssssukeeeeeeee, she won't stop kicking!" Naruto was laying on the couch, a pillow held in his arms, and his face contorted in discomfort. Itaiya was upset about something and she was abusing poor Naruto's tummy.

Sasuke felt helpless. There was nothing he could do to ease Naruto's pain and he was just as confused as to why their daughter, normally calm and collected, was bouncing off the flesh walls she was contained in. "Did you eat something spicy Naruto?"

He whined as a particularly powerful kick landed right on his pelvic bone and it was then Sasuke had enough. He walked over to his lover from the kitchen and sat on the couch next to his feet. "Naruto, can you sit up?"

The blonde shook his head no and a few tears fell from his eyes. "I don't understand Sasu-kun I-I've been eating greens even though I hate them and I-I've been doing my stretching like baa-chan told me to and and and-" He erupted into sobs, hormones taking over.

Sasuke frowned and moved his blonde around until his head rested in his lap. "She's probably just trying to get comfortable in there dobe. Calm down." Gentle hands carded through the hokage's hair and stroked his cheek and neck. He held Naruto's head in his lap and tried to ignore the pain in his heart that swelled with every one of Naruto's sobs.

"And I-I'm fat! You don't even touch me anymore!"

Sasuke sighed. He knew it was going to come up. It always did.

"You dobe. You're never in the mood anymore and when you are... I'm scared of hurting our baby."

Naruto turned to look up at Sasuke and he sniffled. "Liar..."

Irritated, Sasuke scoffed and moved his right hand from Naruto's hair to his swollen stomach. Itaiya quickly responded to his touch. "Naruto, I love you. So much. And I love our baby. We created her from sheer determination alone. This may be our only chance to have a child together, our only chance to have our own families that we can protect. I don't want anything to happen to you or to her. I refuse to let anything happen. That's why I haven't touched you." By the end of his speech, Sasuke's cheeks were tinted pink and Naruto was beaming up at him.

"She stopped kicking." Naruto's tears were still strolling down his face but this time, they were tears of happiness. "I love you too Sasuke. And Itaiya does too. She's totally gonna be daddy's little girl."

"Hnph."


End file.
